Fractures of the pelvis and, more specifically, of the sacroiliac joint are often treated by inserting a fixation device across the fracture site. Present fixation systems and methods are generally directed to the insertion of one or more sacral bars or cancellous screws across the fracture site. The sacral bars are formed as elongated planar rods passed through the pelvis posterior to the sacrum until a free end of the rod extends out of an opposing wall of the pelvis. Threaded nuts are then screwed onto the ends of the sacral bar to create and maintain compression of the pelvis. Cancellous screws can be inserted to span across the pelvis or can be inserted from either side of the pelvis to maintain the stability of the sacroiliac joint. However, these screws rely heavily on an overall strength of the bone and thread purchase to maintain the compression of the pelvis. These devices are therefore susceptible to failure due to loss of bone strength (e.g., due to osteoporosis, etc.), loosening of the threaded bolts and/or a loss of bony purchase (e.g., through rotational and/or longitudinal movement of the sacral bars within the bone).